1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a steam iron having an interior water tank above an electrically heated soleplate with a steam generator and ports to direct steam through the soleplate and is directed to an improvement for steam delivery through the soleplate ports either as normal steam or a sudden surge of steam whereby the iron can be used for dry, steam, or surge of steam ironing as well as operating in the vertical position at least as a surge steamer.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
With the advent of steam irons, it has become common to provide extra steam capacity generally by rapidly forcing an extra slug of water into the usual steam generating area, whether a separate generator or the main steam generator, and the steam is then fed directly into the main distribution system to exit the soleplate ports as an extra surge or extra capacity steam. These irons are generally operable either dry, steaming, or with an extra surge of steam as selected by the user. Thus, the expedient of providing an extra surge of steam on demand is well-known. A typical iron of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,777. The extra surge irons are not operable in a vertical position whereby the iron could also be used as an additional appliance namely, a steamer, that may be held in one hand and aimed at a vertically hanging garment to either steam it in the regular manner and/or blast it with an extra surge of steam. Also, it is broadly known to provide the steam valve toward the rear of an iron. Further, the prior art does not permit operation of the iron dry and then switching to steam and then back to dry without first going through a surge which could be undesirable.